The present invention relates generally to systems utilizing multifunction peripherals in combination with a host, such as a personal computer, and particularly to a system in which the multifunction peripheral utilizes a processor and a memory of the host. This permits use of a to multifunction peripheral without the added expense of providing such a peripheral with its own internal extensive memory and complex processor.
Multifunction peripherals are widely used for such tasks as scanning, copying and faxing. Many of these multifunction peripherals have a single structure or housing in which the multiple capabilities or functionalities are combined. For example, some multifunction peripherals can be used to scan documents into memory, and to print copies based on the stored data or to initiate sending of the data as a facsimile transmission.
Normally, multifunction peripherals can be used as stand-alone devices without being connected to a host device, such as a personal computer. However, it is also common to connect multifunction peripherals to a personal computer via parallel ports. This allows a user to utilize at least some of the functionality of the multifunction peripheral through the PC interface.
Even though a PC interface can be utilized, many users prefer to use the multifunction peripheral essentially as a stand-alone device to perform simple tasks like copying and sending facsimile transmissions. The user can thus avoid bringing the computer to full power, if not in use, and also avoid interrupting someone working at the personal computer, if it is in use. Also, many users prefer the simple, push-button interface commonly found on multifunction peripherals, rather than the mouse and/or keyboard interface of the personal computer.
This desire of certain users to utilize the multifunction peripheral interface and to effectively use the multifunction peripheral as a stand-alone unit has heretofore necessitated the use of internal memory and processor power in the peripheral. Thus, even when the peripheral is connected to a personal computer, there is a duplication of costs for providing both the personal computer and the multifunction peripheral with independent memories and processors.
It would be advantageous to utilize the memory and processing power of a host device, such as a personal computer, for the multifunction peripheral without requiring that a user utilize the host interface.
The present invention features a system for utilizing a host in controlling a peripheral task. The system comprises a host having a processor and a memory. The system also includes a peripheral having at least a scanner and a printer. A communication link couples the host and the peripheral to permit data to flow therebetween. However, data scanned by the scanner is stored in the memory of the host, and the functionality of the scanner and the printer is controlled by the processor of the host.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for distributing job control between a multifunction peripheral and a personal computer. The system includes a personal computer having a processor and a memory. A multifunction peripheral is placed in communication with the personal computer. The multifunction peripheral includes a scanner and a printer, but the functionality of the scanner and the printer is controlled by the processor and the memory of the personal computer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for distributing job control between a multifunction peripheral and a host to eliminate the need for a complex peripheral processor and extensive peripheral memory. The method includes setting scan parameters at a peripheral, and providing a signal to a processor of a host unit to initiate the scan. The method further includes utilizing the host unit processor to scan a desired image based on the scan parameters, and storing the desired image in a memory of the host unit.